Slight Moment in the Skate Park
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Twister and Reggie are practicing together in the skateboard park. But when a small accident occurs with Reggie, will both her and Twister explore their unfound feelings? Twister x Reggie


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own Rocket Power, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo!

In this next Nicktoons one-shot... I figure I might try out a little bit of a romance story, since I haven't done one as of yet! Who's the lovely couple? Read on... or you can easily figure it out by the summary and character tags. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was pretty early on a Saturday morning at the skateboarding park in Ocean Shores as somebody was entering inside, looking around. The person sighed in relief and smiled as nobody was around yet. Slowly, he put down his camera as he put on his helmet, deciding to do some skateboarding.

The boy, known as Maurice Rodriguez, commonly nicknamed "Twister" by his friends, took a deep breath as he stretched and relaxed. He felt ready to conquer the boarding ramp!

Slowly, he started to skate up and down the ramp as he smiled. He felt a sudden rush of energy as he kept doing some tricks on his board. He thought, "No wonder Otto loves doing this sort of thing!"

Nearby, somebody else was entering as she was carrying her skateboard. She had purple hair, a purple shirt with a yellow rocket, and long green sport-like pants on as she put her yellow helmet with goggles on. Reggie Rocket smiled as she sighed in relief. She was as excited to get herself on the skateboarding ramp.

Of course, she heard somebody skateboarding. Reggie mildly cursed herself as she turned to see who was at the skateboarding ramps. To her relief, it was one of her friends... Otto's friend as well. She was relieved to see Twister here. As she came closer, she sat down as she started to watch Twister go up and down the ramps. She giggled a little bit as she watched him.

It wasn't until Twister messed up when he noticed Reggie laughing. Twister had stood up and limped around as he said, "Hey, Reg. What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to practice for the skateboard tournament so that I can beat Otto in his own game. You?" Reggie asked, curiously.

"I just wanted to get some skate practice in." Twister sighed. "Early in the morning, it's like there's nobody else around here..."

"Yeah..." Reggie nodded. "I don't really blame you, Twister."

Twister smiled at Reggie as he said, "Since you're here, though, would you like to show off some moves. I brought my camera."

"You don't mind wasting some of the film on me?" Reggie asked.

"Hey, these are personal memories. Personally, I don't mind watching you do your moves." Twister said, while blushing a little.

Reggie giggled as she said, "That's really sweet of you to say, Twist."

Reggie then climbed up the ramp as Twister turned the camera on. Twister nodded to Reggie, indicating he was ready.

Reggie gave a smile as she went on her skateboard. "Okay, keep the camera on me at all times, Twist!"

Twister nodded as Reggie started to do some skating tricks on the ramp. Twister smiled as he was recording this. Sure, Otto and Sam were great friends, and Reggie is pretty cool too... but for some reason, he couldn't help but be interested by Reggie. What was it about her that he saw inside? Was it her determination, the fact that she had the most maturity out of everyone in their group, or that she and him shared some similarities together? He didn't know that for sure.

Either way though, he was happy to spend this amount of time with Reggie. Usually, either Sam, Otto, or both are constantly with them, but here alone with Reggie, he felt like he was in another place.

For Reggie, she felt the same way. Sure, she knew that he isn't always easy to get along with, but that could just be her brother's influence rubbing off on Twister. Sure, she thought Sam was pretty cute, and Otto was okay, but for some reason, it was always Twister that was on her mind. Twister didn't mind having Reggie around, as she didn't mind Twister being around. Sure, she found some boys around Ocean Shores pretty cute, but it was always Twister that got her eye. She wasn't really quite sure why.

Unfortunately, she was pretty distracted by her thoughts that she had missed the ramp, and fell down off the board, banging herself up.

Twister gasped as he put the camera down and ran over to Reggie. "Reg!"

Twister picked her head up as he asked, "You okay, dudette?"

"I'm all right..." Reggie sighed. "Guess I didn't pay attention on that one..."

"You sure?" Twister asked as he started to examine her face.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine..." Reggie blushed a little as she started to realize just how close her face was to Twister's.

"Oh..." Twister paused as he realized how close his face was to Reggie's. "That's good... glad you're not hurt."

The two smiled at each other as they started to lean closer. They closed their eyes as they were about to kiss... before both started to realize what they were about to do... before blushing.

"Uh, yeah." Reggie blushed as she got up. "We can delete that from the footage."

"Agreed." Twister paused as he started to go to his camera and switched if off.

"How about we take turns on the skateboard rink for a while... just before Otto and Sam show up?" Reggie asked.

Twister nodded. "All right..."

As Twister climbed up to the top of the ramp, he paused to think, "Why was Reggie about to kiss me? Could it be... she likes me? Really likes me? Do I love her?"

Reggie gave a pause as she watched Twister getting ready as she was thinking, "Why was Twister about to kiss me? Could it be... he likes me? Really likes me? Do I love him?"

Reggie and Twister's eyes then made contact as they both gave a smile, both of them thinking, "I think I do..."

And so, Reggie and Twister began taking turns on the skateboard ramp as they were having fun... and once Otto and Sam showed up, they had a lot more fun together... but little did Twister and Reggie know that eventually, they would go on to pursue a relationship...

* * *

And that is this Nicktoons one-shot out of the way! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
